watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Sootfur
|namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl=Sootkit Sootpaw Sootfur |familyt=Mother: Father: Brother: Sister: Half-Brother: |familyl=Willowpelt Whitestorm Rainwhisker Sorreltail Graystripe, Darkstripe |mentor=Longtail, Thornclaw |livebooks=Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight|pastaffie = ThunderClan}} Sootfur is a light gray tom with amber eyes. sootfur was killed by badgers in sunset. History In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :: Sootpaw and his siblings, Rainpaw and Sorrelpaw, are now listed as apprentices. His mentor is Longtail. :: He returns from hunting with Thornclaw, just before Firestar calls a Clan meeting to have Bramblepaw's warrior ceremony. He emerges from the elders' den with a ball of moss, moments before his mentor, Longtail, returns from a hunting patrol, his eyes having been scratched by a rabbitwith very dirty claws. :: Later, Sootpaw is on the dawn patrol with his mother, Willowpelt, Thornclaw, and Ashfur, when they find Firestar coming home after spending a night in Smudge's garden. Thornclaw tells him that he took Sootpaw out at Graystripe'ssuggestion. Firestar agrees and appoints Thornclaw as Sootpaw's new mentor, since it was unlikely Longtail would be able to train him again. Firestar then joins the patrol and they head to the Thunderpath. Sootpaw suddenly smells an unusual scent and the warriors identify it as a badger. They track the badger to Snakerockswhere Thornclaw tells Sootpaw to wait while they check it out. The badger suddenly appears, standing over Sootpaw as it prepares to kill him. Willowpelt knocks her son out of the way, and takes the killing blow herself. The warriors then chase the badger to the Thunderpath, while Sootpaw remains in shock at the events that had just unfolded. :: When they reach camp, Sootpaw begins a vigil for his mother and is given some poppy seeds for the shock. Moments later, Sorrelpaw and Rainpaw join him, dismayed to see their mother dead. The three apprentices are then given a few days off of apprentice duties to recover from their loss. They are sent to the nursery with Ferncloud and Brightheart at Cinderpelt's suggestion. :: As Firestar prepares to leave ThunderClan to rebuild SkyClan, Sootpaw is the first to step forward and say good-bye, with the other cats following suit. After Firestar and Sandstorm return from their journey, he is wrestling with his brother until Thornclaw calls to him and they go out for training. In the Original Series Rising Storm :: Sootkit and his siblings, Sorrelkit and Rainkit, are born to Willowpelt and Whitestorm. Fireheart and Sandstorm visit them in the nursery. They are mentioned to be curled up next to Willowpelt and are still damp and blind. :: Later in the nursery, the three kits tumble over their mother as she speaks with Fireheart, saying that, while she enjoys her kits, she wanted to be a warrior again and have some excitement. Sootkit, Sorrelkit, and Rainkit then play outside with Brackenfur. :: During the fire, the three kits struggle to keep up with Willowpelt as the Clan travel to safety. :: At the RiverClan camp, they refuse to suckle, and are given honey to soothe their throats, as suggested by Mudfur, RiverClan's medicine cat. A Dangerous Path : Sootkit is carefully guarded in the nursery by his mother from Speckletail's and Goldenflower's kits' rough play. He and his siblings are again pushed into the nursery as a hawk circles the camp, preparing to dive into it. :: Sootkit, Sorrelkit, and Rainkit are seen several more times near the nursery, including for Cloudpaw's warrior ceremony, though they remain unnamed. They then play with Bramblekit and Tawnykit, and Fireheart grows tense when Bramblekit knocks over Sorrelkit, but relaxes when the she-kit bounces back up. Fireheart promises Sandstorm that when Willowpelt's kits are old enough, she will be the mentor of one of them, but it is unclear which kit. The Darkest Hour : Sootkit is with his two siblings and Willowpelt as they return to camp after going to the Sunningrocks to escape a dog pack that heads to ThunderClan. : After Firestar receives his nine lives and returns to camp, he names Sootkit's father, Whitestorm, as his deputy. His sister, Sorrelkit, is fed deathberries by Darkstripe after she had followed him. She recovers with the help of Cinderpelt, ThunderClan's medicine cat. : When the battle against BloodClan is three days away, Sandstorm volunteers to train Sootkit and his siblings in case BloodClan broke into their camp. Sandstorm drills him with tactics and instructions. He, Sorrelkit, and Rainkit attack Sandstorm when she asks them what they would do if they saw an enemy warrior. Firestar comes over, and Sootkit demands to have Sandstorm for his mentor, along with Rainkit and Sorrelkit. Firestar quietly agrees that Sandstorm could mentor Sorrelkit, but the kits don't hear him say so. : The day of the battle, all three kits remain in camp and say good-bye to Willowpelt. Their father, Whitestorm, is killed during the battle by the BloodClan deputy, Bone. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight : Moonrise : Dawn : Starlight : Twilight : Sunset : In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans : Relationships Family ''Willowpelt : Sorreltail : Rainwhisker : Friends Longtail : Thornclaw : Family Members '''Mother:' :Willowpelt: Father: :Whitestorm: Brother: :Rainwhisker: Sister: :Sorreltail: Half-Brothers: :Graystripe: :Darkstripe: Grandfathers: :Thistleclaw: :Adderfang: Grandmothers: :Snowfur: :Swiftbreeze: Great-Grandfathers: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-Grandmothers: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: Aunts: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: Great-Aunts: :Bluestar: :Sweetpaw: :Rosetail: Great-Great-Uncle: :Goosefeather: Cousins: :Longtail: :Sandstorm: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: :Hollyleaf: :Tigerstar: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Tigerheart: :Dawnpelt: :Flametail: :Mistystar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Reedwhisker: :Three Unidentified kits: Nieces: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Seedkit: :Lilykit: Nephews: :Molepaw: Half-Nieces: :Feathertail: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: Half-Nephews: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: Grandnephew: :Molepaw: Grandniece: :Cherrypaw: Grand-Half-Niece: :Lark that Sings at Dawn: Grand-Half-Nephew: :Pine that Clings to Rock: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Gorseclaw: :Spottedpelt: Trivia *He has SkyClan blood, because her mother, Willowpelt, is Spottedleaf's sister. References and Citations Category:Male characters Category:ThunderClan cat Category:StarClan cat Category:Deceased characters Category:Minor characters Category:Kits Category:Apprentices Category:Warriors Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters